


Back to Work

by BFive0, casness



Series: The Presidency [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFive0/pseuds/BFive0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes back to the Secret Service after an extended leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Work

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Danny is President of the United States.

~McGarrett House, Hawaii~  
"Did you vote, brah?" said Kamekona as he watched the newly elected President Daniel Williams thank the people on the old TV in Steve's garage.

Steve looked up at Kamekona from the engine of the Marquis. "Not this time," said Steve as he glanced at the TV. _I would have voted for him though_ , he thought.

"That's not patriotic and you provided security for the last President. Even I found time to vote," said Kamekona from his seat in an old chair.

Most of Steve's garage was old, it's been years since anyone worked on the car stored there or even gone into the place. It was only half a year ago that Steve's father was killed chasing down a robber. The incident prompted Steve to return to Hawaii and eventually hand in his resignation from the Secret Service. What was the point of protecting the President, if you couldn't even protect your own family from danger?

A vibrating sound was heard in the garage. Kamekona looked over at the stool where the cell phones lay. "It's yours," he said as he handed Steve the vibrating phone.

"Lt. Commander McGarrett? Special Agent McGarrett?" questioned the voice on the phone.

"This is him," replied Steve, "who's this?"

"This is Special Agent Jones. You are requested to return to the Secret Service," said Jones.

"I handed in my resignation, Sir. I'm no longer with the Secret Service," replied Steve.

"Your resignation was denied. Your file says you are on extended leave. We need you back, McGarrett."

"If you don't mind me asking, why?" questioned Steve. He held the phone against his ear with his shoulder and started to work on the engine again.

"The new President will need security. Your superiors stated that you are the best for the job," said Jones, "here is the information for your flight and meet up." Jones then started to state the information for Steve.

Steve hurriedly took up a paper and pencil and started to write the information down. "Newark Airport, private terminal...got it," said Steve ending the call. He put the phone down on the table near the car and looked at Kamekona who smiled and shrugged. "I need to pack," said Steve.

"Got it, brah. I'll look after the place for you," said Kamekona as he got up and walked toward the door to the garage, "Bye."

Steve sighed as he looked at the information then glanced at the TV again. The news were repeating the results of the election and presented a picture of a smiling Daniel Williams with his daughter. _Let's hope that you're not trouble_ , thought Steve as he shut off the TV and went to pack.

~Marriott Hotel, New Jersey~  
Steve thanked the agents who drove him to the hotel as one of them took Steve's three bags out from the trunk of the Cadillac. He watched the car drive away before picking up his bags and walking inside the hotel. He walked to the reception area, "I'm Steve McGarrett. There should be a reservation under that name."

"Actually, there is a message for you. Here you go," said the receptionist handing an envelope to Steve.

Steve put down his bags and opened the envelope, which contained a key card and cell phone. "What room does this open?"

"I can show you," said a voice behind Steve.

Steve turned around and saw Kono Kalakaua a fellow Hawaiian dressed in black pants, white blouse with a black blazer on top. "It's good to see you again, Kono" said Steve as he pulled her into a hug. The two friends smiled at each other. Kono took one of Steve's bags and lead the way to the hotel room.

"We set up here for a couple of days ago. The new President didn't want security trampling all over his home and scaring his little girl," said Kono as she described the situation to Steve while leading him to the room. The two walked into the room and saw the rest of the agents assigned to the President. Kono introduced everyone to Steve and helped him get settled in. "The President should arrive in three hours, get settled in, take a nap," said Kono leading Steve to his room then exiting after giving him waving bye and closing the door after herself.

Steve sighed and dropped the bags near the side of the bed. He took out his cell, keys and gun onto the nightstand and laid down on the bed. _A couple hours of sleep wouldn't hurt_ , he thought before he fell asleep. Steve awoke to loud talking, "I don't want all of you. I was a cop before I was a President, I know the dangers that I'm in." _That would be the President_ , he thought as he glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand, _and he's here early._ Steve stood up from the bed and exited the bedroom. "Sir, we're here to protect you. At the very least you need at least one of us with you at all times," said Steve walking toward the ranting President.

"And who are you?" asked Daniel Williams looking at Steve's rumpled shirt and pants. Steve ran a hand through his hair as Danny looked at him.

"Special Agent Steve McGarrett, I was assigned to be head of your detail" said Steve offering his hand to Daniel.

Daniel looked at the offered hand and extended his own to shake it, "Daniel Williams, you can call me Danny. You're that crazy ex-SEAL McGarrett?" Danny remembered the other agents call Steve that when they found out that Steve was assigned to be in charge of the protection detail.

Steve shrugged and smiled slightly at the man. "The stories were exaggerated, Sir" answered Steve. Steve noticed that despite the handshake being over, both men still continued to hold hands. He glanced down at the joined hands and moved his own away from Danny's. Kono noticed the long hand holding and smiled.

"I don't like craziness. I've seen enough crazy things on the force. So as long as you don't do anything insane with me, we'll be good" said Danny, "so if you're my primary, what are the rest of these agents for?"

Steve smiled in response, mentioned for Danny to sit on the couch near him and started to explain the role of the other agents that were in the room with them. _This is the start of a beautiful relationship_ , thought Kono as she watched the two men interact.

After some time of sorting out protection details, Danny stood up and stretched. "Alright, I'm done. I can't hear any more about details and security. I'll accept your decision on those details, Special Agent McGarrett. I need to go home now and cook a nice meat lasagna for Gracie," said Danny as he picked up his jacket from the couch.

"You will need at least one of us inside the house," said Steve standing up. Danny held up a finger to contradict him but was interrupted by Steve, "this is not negotiable, Sir."

Danny sighed and nodded. "Alright, you can come with me in the house. I hope you like lasagna. By the way, stop calling me Sir. Danny is fine," replied Danny as he watched Steve walk to the other room.

Steve nodded and walked into the other room to grab the cell phone, jacket and his bags. Kono walked over to him and mentioned another agent to take the bags, "We'll take care of this, boss. You go on."

Steve walked out of the hotel room with four other agents surrounding Danny. The men crowded the elevator and traveled down to the lobby, where they proceeded out of the hotel and into a car.

~Williams House,  New Jersey~  
By 10:00PM, Grace was sleeping upstairs, exhausted from the excitement of seeing new people and working out a protection detail for her. Danny had made enough lasagna to feed the agents guarding the house and Steve. Now, the two men sat on the couch in the living room watching a muted TV with a couple of beers on the coffee table.

"Are you going to follow me everywhere?" asked Danny remembering that not too long ago Steve followed him upstairs as he tucked in Grace. Danny glanced at Steve as he reached for a new bottle of beer on the coffee table. Danny offered a new bottle to Steve as he started to open his own.

"My job is to ensure your safety, S- Danny," replied Steve opening up and drinking the new beer.

"I heard that. You know I never actually thought that I would win. I'm a divorced father whose wife ended up getting the better deal in the divorce. I was running with Pat Jameson. The two of us didn't think we would win, you know? We're so far from the established norm for Presidential candidates and running mates," said Danny leaning back into the couch.

"Governor Jameson is loved in Hawaii. I think it was because you two were so different that you won the election. The first time an Independent won in a long time if ever. I'm not good at my Presidential history," said Steve looking at Danny.

Danny turned to look at Steve, "yeah, so since you were formerly in the Army, are you okay serving a bisexual President?"

"Actually the Navy, Sir. You will need to remember that in the future. Don't Ask, Don't Tell was repealed by President Obama. I'm not a hypocrite, Danny. I've been known to like both genders," answered Steve. What was it about the other man that made Steve reveal that about himself? Steve never came out to his friends as bisexual, even his last love interest was a woman.

"I guess it's going to take a while for you to warm up to me or at least learn to call me Danny. Well then, this will be the start of a beautiful friendship," said Danny clinking his bottle with Steve's. He drank the rest of it then stood up. Danny smiled as he stretched his hand to take Steve's finished bottle and walked off to the kitchen. "You'll be in the guest bedroom. You know where that is, remember we get up at 7:30 tomorrow for breakfast and to take Grace to school," said Danny when he walked back into the living room. He said "good night" to Steve and walked upstairs.

"Yeah, a beautiful friendship," whispered Steve. _What friendship starts off with you imagining the other naked? Stop it, he's your job not someone to date_ , thought Steve. He stood up from the couch, checked the doors and windows before walking upstairs to the guest bedroom. Once in the bedroom, he checked via radio with the agents on the parameter and went to bed.


End file.
